finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Compilation of Final Fantasy VII là một seri tổng hợp nằm trong loạt game Final Fantasy mở rộng và tiếp nối câu chuyện của Final Fantasy VII. Không giống các "seri" khác trong Final Fantasy, như Ivalice Alliance, mỗi game trong bộ Compilation đều theo một cốt truyện liên tục với nhân vật chính thường lặp lại từ game này đến game khác. Nó cũng bao gồm tất cả các game hay phim ăn theo có liên quan đến Final Fantasy VII. Seri phụ này có tông màu u ám hơn phần lớn các game Final Fantasy khác. Các sản phẩm ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1997 till:2009 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1997 till:2009 at:1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:2004 text:"Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2005 text:"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at:2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2007 text:"Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2009 text:"Advent Children Complete" Chính thức Danh sách game theo thứ tự thời gian: *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-: Bản game trên điện thoại di động, diễn ra 6 năm trước sự kiện trong ''Final Fantasy VII và tiếp diễn theo thời gian đến ngay trước khi bắt đầu bản game nguyên thủy. Game này kể về Turks và cuộc chiến của họ với tổ chức chống-Shinra: AVALANCHE, tiền thân nguy hiểm hơn rất nhiều của tổ chức AVALANCHE nhỏ mà người chơi gia nhập trong Final Fantasy VII. Game này chỉ được phát hành ở Nhật. *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-: Bản game trên PSP, diễn ra 7 năm trước khi bắt đầu ''Final Fantasy VII. Đây là câu chuyện của Zack Fair, một SOLDIER cấp 2 dưới sự hướng dẫn của Angeal Hewley, chủ đầu tiên của thanh Buster Sword. Zack đã chiến đấu với bạn thân của Angeal, SOLDIER phản bội Genesis Rhapsodos. Game này kể lại tất cả các sự kiện trong cuộc đời Zack cho đến khi anh chết bên ngoài Midgar một thời gian ngắn trước khi bắt đầu Final Fantasy VII. *''Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: Bộ phim CGI kể về 2 năm sau khi kết thúc Final Fantasy VII, cho thấy tình hình thế giới sau khi Meteor rơi xuống Planet. Phim kể về Cloud Strife trong chuyến hành trình tìm kiếm sự tha thứ từ Aerith Gainsborough và Zack Fair vì những thất bại trong quá khứ, để anh có thể hồi phục cả thể chất và tinh thần, niềm hạnh phúc khi có một gia đình với Tifa Lockhart. Cloud và nhóm bạn tập hợp một lần nữa để chiến đấu với 3 thanh niên bí ẩn có liên hệ với Sephiroth. Nhiệm vụ của chúng là tìm Jenova, kể thù của Planet mà chúng gọi là 'Mẹ'. *Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: Bản game PS2 diễn ra một năm sau Advent Children và 3 năm sau Final Fantasy VII. Câu truyện tập trung vào Vincent Valentine và cuộc chiến của ông với bí mật đen tối cuối cùng của Shinra: tổ chức Deepground có quan hệ tới quá khứ của Vincent. Qua một loạt hồi tưởng, game cho thấy những sự kiện của 30 năm trước Final Fantasy VII, chi tiết về mối quan hệ của Vincent Valentine với Lucrecia Crescent và giáo sư Hojo và việc ông đã thất bại khi ngăn chặn sự ra đời của Sephiroth. Game có một kết thúc bí mật nói về sự trở lại của Genesis Rhapsodos. *Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-: Game trên điện thoại di động, một phần của Dirge of Cerberus, kể lại câu chuyện về chuyến hành trình của Vincent đến Nibelheim và chiến đấu với lực lượng Deepground trên đường. Có liên quan *Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-: Một anime OVA do studio MadHouse thực hiện cho Square Enix. Kể lại câu chuyện về sự kiện Nibelheim và quá trình trốn thoát của Cloud và Zack, kết thúc ngay bên ngoài Midgar. *On the Way to a Smile: Một tập hợp các truyện ngắn về các nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII khoảng thời gian giữa game và Advent Children. *On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel: Một OVA phỏng theo On the Way to a Smile: Episode of Denzel, đi kèm với Advent Children Complete. *Hoshi wo Meguru Otome: Một truyện ngắn diễn ra trong khoảng thời gian của Final Fantasy VII. Kể về chuyến hành trình của Aerith Gainsborough trong dòng Lifestream sau khi cô chết trong game. *Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding': Một game di động phát hành ở Bắc Mỹ và sau đó là Nhật Bản. Game không có cốt truyện, chỉ là bản làm lại của mini game trượt tuyết trong ''Final Fantasy VII. Bên lề *"Công thức" đặt tên với "AC" (Advent Children), "BC" (Before Crisis), "CC" (Crisis Core) và "DC" (Dirge of Cerberus) vô tình xuất hiện trong quá trình sản xuất. Tựa đề của Before Crisis được chọn một phần để liên kết chữ viết tắt "BC" với "AC" nhắm nhắc đến tên gọi năm (trong tiếng Anh, BC và AC là trước và sau Công Nguyên). Ban đầu, Crisis Core được gọi là "Before Crisis Core", nhưng sau đó "Before" được bỏ đi vì cho rằng không cần thiết. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII